blowanimatesgoanimseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gina Degaldo
Gina Degaldo is a major character in the Series Caillou SC Gina lives with her single father Arthur. She is very close to her father. Despite being very rich, Gina manages to keep humble and kind to others. Gina has zero tolerance for bullies and makes it her jobs to shut them down. Sadly Gina left all her old friends at Gunner Elementary and know attends a private all girls school. Events in Caillou SC During the events in "Time to begin anew Part 1 and Part 2" She along with her friends Rosie, and Kiran in the warehouse that were invited by an unknown sender. While not knowing what was going on she along with her friends were confronted by Dora Sanchez, William Glover, and Rita Sandoval stating that they were invited for the same reasons they were while under the intention of having a dastardly motive. While Barney appears out of the stage he brainwashes Gina along with everyone else including her friends. After the fight between Lolli and Sting and Barney. Gina with Kiran rejoins Caillou and his sisters outside the warehouse. During the events in "Gina's big surprise/A Sinister Reveal" She is seen outside of Florendale Academy waiting for her limo to take her back to the Degaldo Penthouse. She talks with the Limo Driver about how her father is coming home from Amsterdam from a buisness trip and that she is excited for his return. While back at the penthouse, Arthur surprises Gina with a new dress and had booked dinner plans at Bissetts Italian Restaurant. At the restaurant Arthur announces to Gina about his new girlfriend that might be moving in with him in a couple of weeks. This makes her feel flustered but at the same time happy for her father. While driving back to the penthouse Gina has second thoughts about her father's decision and that she personally does not feel this will be right. Later that evening she has a nightmare where she is standing in a arctic wasteland but from out of nowhere three dark figures approach Gina and attack her falling into a void of darkness. She is awoken by Lolli who showed up to her bedroom unexpectedly in a deep panic. Lolli explains to her about Ginas dream and how that can be a speculation for something that is going to happen in the future. Gina in a worry asks Lolli about will anything happen to her or her father. Lolli is unsure about what the possibility will be but while having dreams becoming real before she would not want anything to happen to her. Gina did not want Lolli to worry about something happening to her so she told Lolli to "cheer up". The two have a conversation about their lives including attending the new school ending the scene. During the events in "Seasonal Depression Part 1 and Part 2" Gina is seen in her bed crying while Arthur comes in investigating if she was alright. She obliges Arthur while he leaves her room. Later, Gina leaves her bedroom and overhears Arthur having a Conversation with Tara about the new life and the possible move to the penthouse permanently while after she returns back home for her belongings. Gina sneaks down to the Lobby while she is confronted by Tara who is suspicious about her intentions. She did not want Tara to care about what she is personally doing while Arthur tells Gina to not be disrespectful towards Tara, Gina storms off leaving Tara and Arthur shocked. While in the Lobby, she is sitting by a window drinking a sugar free mocha while she sees Ellery Cross outside in the freezing snow being attacked by William while The Knuckleheads watching. She comes outside while William is attacked by Ellery's dog Muttsy. She confronts William and tells him to clear out of the area. While distressed she approaches The Knuckleheads about their intentions with William and convinces them not to partner with him. They rightfully agree and went home. Gina convinces Ellery to come inside from the snowy weather. While inside the Lobby Gina talks about Ellery's intentions of being outside in the cold walking his dog. Ellery tells Gina that he was feeling lonely so he decided to walk outside to simply get his mind off things. Gina questions about Ellerys affections for Lolli which made Ellery nervous while admitting that she likes Lolli but does not know how to express that to her or that she even cared. Gina gives Ellery advice which will push Ellery out of his comfort zone and admit to Lolli about how he feels. Making Ellery more confident. Later that night she returns to the living room while Arthur and Tara were having a conversation about Ginas recent behavior. She tells them both that she is sorry about how she acted towards Tara and insisted that she could move in with her and to be apart of the family. Making Tara welcomed by Gina's confession. During the events in "We need to talk about Rosie" She is having a video chat with Rosie about her upcoming interview with the headmaster of Florendale Academy. Rosie begins to have a hallucination making Gina worry about if she was nervous. Rosie abruptly ends the video call making Gina worried. She rushes to find her father while she sees Tara in the living room reading a book. Tara asks Gina about what is wrong and that her father has gone out. Tara insisted if that they go see in person that if Rosie was alright. While in the car Gina admits about how her first impression was not really meant by what she said since she never really had a mother figure in her life. She wants her and her father to be happy together and maybe one day she would want her as her future mother. Tara while conflicted was happy what Gina had to really say while she looks worried about what is going on with her personally. During the events in "Rose?" While driving to the Desparaux House Gina guides Tara to the house while a Ambulance siren interupts them heading in the same direction they are going. They follow the ambulance to the house where they see the paramedics assisting an unconscious Rosie out of the house. Gina has personal thoughts about how the amount of pressure going towards her friend was her own fault. Later at the Hospital Gina and Tara are sitting in the Emergency Room waiting while the doctor tells them about Rosie's condition he explains to them about Rosie's seizure and that she is intensive care but she will be fine. Boris and Doris approaches Gina, Tara, and the doctor about how they should be notified first about the situation of their daughter. While inside Rosie's hospital room waiting for Rosie to come to. Boris explains about how he feels about Tara and Ginas family as a whole while questioning about if they owned the Hospital as well everything else in town. Leaving Tara to storm off outside the room. While everyone waits for Rosie to wake up Sting rushes into the room explaining how he needs Rosie to contact the counterpart for her from an alternate universe. Lolli along with Caillou and Daisy while everyone was confused about what was going on. Sting leaves the room with Rosie in a effort to talk with her counterpart. On the roof of the hospital Gina along with Caillou finds the the rest of the group on the roof. Lolli admits to Sting about how Destiny has brought her and him together while Sting openly admits that she loves Lolli. This makes Gina have flashbacks to what she told Ellery to admit to Lolli about what he feels about him. This makes her feel worried about how Ellery will feel.